Beautiful
by Y2JSGIRLIE
Summary: SONGFIC-----Stacey, Victoria and Trish fight at Royal Rumble. Who will win? Based on each Diva's POV


Beautiful  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the people in it.Each paragraph is meant to be in a different diva's POV.  
  
  
  
Every day is so wonderful  
  
and suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
from all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
Trish waited in the ring for her opponents. She was sick and tired of being defeated. She wanted that belt and she was ready to do anything for it. Even if she had to cheat. Trish had been having matches against Victoria for some time now and she was ready. Ready to win. Ready to win that belt. She knew what she had to do. She had to defeat Victoria and Stacey. Trish was going to show everyone that she grew up. She's not a baby anymore. She watched Victoria enter the ring.  
  
  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
  
  
Victoria got into the ring and glared at Trish. She thought, "Winning isn't bad. Not bad at all." She rubbed her belt in Trish's face. Victoria knew she was going to win. Why wouldn't she? She is the best female wrestler on Raw. Isn't she? Thoughts ran threw her mind. She walked over to the ropes and pointed to the belt. She looked back at Trish. Victoria wasn't anything like her character in the ring. Instead of being smug and rude and arrogant she was polite, sweet and friendly. But of course, it didn't show.  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Stacey walked down to the ring. She went over the middle rope teasing the crowd. She smiled to the crowd thinking, "My face hurts from smiling so much." She walked over to the ropes and winked at the crowd then thought, "I wonder what it's like to have the Woman's Champion title.. I'll never know." She sighed heavily and waited in the corner. Stacey thought she needed to get up on the ladder, she needed a boost but, she was probably the most envied female in the business. At least she thought so.  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
Don't you bring me down today...  
  
  
  
All three of the women fought in the ring after the bell rang. Punches were thrown, kicks were kicked, hair was pulled and the crowd was pleased. The match wasn't going to turn out so bad after all. Then, Trish knocked Stacey down and Stacey lay on the mat not moving. Victoria and Trish fought to be the one to pin her. "I can't wait to keep the title." Victoria thought as she pushed Trish out of the way. As Trish hit the mat, Victoria jumped over Stacey. "1...2.." Stacey had kicked out! Stacey jumped up smiling. "Bet you thought I was knocked out cold?" She screamed at Victoria as Trish ran over and they kicked Victoria into the corner. Victoria fell to the ground. Then came the time when Trish and Stacey didn't know what to do. "What do I do?" Trish thought over and over in her mind. "We are friends, do I go or does she?" Stacey thought. She put her hand out to allow Trish to tag Victoria. Trish stood dumbfounded.  
  
No matter what we do  
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say  
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
  
  
Trish pinned Victoria. "1...2...3!" The referee called. Trish jumped up. She couldn't believe it. She knew she would win in the script but it felt so much better as the ref handed her the belt. Trish kissed it and got down on her knees. She got back up and hugged Stacey. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as Stacey slithered away from her. Trish rolled out of the ring and started to walk up the ramp. She thought, "Dreams do come true."  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
(everywhere we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine  
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
  
  
A/N: Very short!!! 


End file.
